


Nayeon's Photo Shoot

by twixmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Nayeon is naughty and gives you a footjob after work.Mostly PWP.





	Nayeon's Photo Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://i.imgur.com/5REc6YM.jpg
> 
> This my second fic, trying to improve my writing so hopefully this isn't too terrible.

It was late in the afternoon, and Nayeon was still shooting for the album jacket of BDZ. She had been there for a few hours already, and was getting tired but still trying to power through. She was taking the final shots for the day, wearing a long green dress with flowers. It looked expensive she thought to herself, but everything Twice wore had an absurd pricetag. 

 

The photographer had requested that she be barefoot for the next shots, so she slipped her sandals off and placed them to the side. Nayeon had some time before she was needed, so she grabbed her phone and snapped a few shots of her feet. Her toes were painted mint green, Nayeon really loved the color. She bet you would too, so she sent you a few pictures. 

 

NY: > I’m so bored waiting at this photo shoot baby. I took some pictures of my feet for you, I know you’ll love the color. I’ll jerk you off with them later! 

 

You were still at work when Nayeon sent you the pictures, and had to try and contain yourself. The thought crossed your mind to make a stop in the bathroom for a quick rub session, but you knew it would feel much better if Nayeon did it herself.

 

Nayeon loved sending you teasing pictures of her feet, covered in caramel syrup, covered in lube, her licking whipped cream off of them. Anything she thought would drive you wild she sent no matter how inappropriate the location you were was. 

 

Your phone buzzed again and you were almost scared to know what else Nayeon had sent. 

 

NY:> I’m almost done here and everyone is wrapping things up. I made up an excuse that I needed to use the room, so come over and let’s have fun. Make sure to bring lube ; )

 

Fuck. You weren’t going to get anything done anyways after those pictures, so you packed up and headed to the address Nayeon gave you. 

 

You opened the door to what seemed to be a small photo studio, and locked the door behind you. Nayeon was sitting barefoot on a black couch with her legs stretched out, looking at her phone when she looks up. 

 

“Oh, you’re here! Took long enough, “ she says, smiling widely showing her cute bunny teeth.

 

“You didn’t jerk off already did you?”

 

“Of course not, no matter how much I wanted to you fucking tease, “ you give her a sly look and she sticks her tongue at you playfully. 

 

Taking a seat on the couch next to her, she lifts her legs up and puts her feet in your lap. You rub your hands all over her feet, exploring them thoroughly. Focusing on one foot at a time, you caress them lovingly, massaging at the top and working your way back. You fondle every section of her feet, her toes, her arches, her heels, her soles, the balls of her feet, every part feels unreal. Nayeon looks completely relaxed and blissed out, verification that you were doing a good job. 

 

Nayeon's silky feet were intoxicating. The shape was perfect, nice and big, you loved her high arches and sexy long toes, especially how satiny they felt in your hands. 

 

You reach down to grab both of her ankles, picking up her feet and pressing her soles into your face, rubbing them up and down bathing in their softness. You lick her soles all over fluctuating between each foot, coating them with your saliva. 

 

Desperately needing a taste of her mouthwatering toes, you start licking her big toe delicately, swirling around your tongue not missing a spot, taking in the rest of her toes each one by one.

 

You make your way back to her big toe, taking it in your mouth and sucking generously. You inhale the rest of her toes individually, giving each one equal attention, dousing them in your spit. Her toes tasted absolutely delicious, slightly salty from the sweat of her lengthy photoshoot. Nayeon leans her head back approving of what you’re doing, and with her free foot she begins to rub your dick through your pants, making you hard underneath the fabric. 

 

“God you’re so good at that,“ Nayeon says, a sensual tone in her voice. 

 

You switch to her other foot, mirroring what you’ve done until you’ve had your fill. 

 

“That feels… really good, but now I wanna touch you.” 

 

Nayeon with a devilish look in her eyes, “Take everything off and go lay down on that rug.”

 

You do as instructed, stripping your shirt over your head while removing your pants and boxers, throwing everything into a heap next to the couch. You lay down on the rug with your cock still hard as a rock, awaiting the pleasures Nayeon is about to give you. 

 

Nayeon dips her fingers in the waistband of her lacey purple underwear, lifts her hips up and slowly pulls them all the way down kicking them to the side. She gets off the couch walking over to you, stopping until she squats and hovers her bare ass right above your face. 

 

“I want you to work for your climax baby. I’m gonna make a mess on your face,” she says in a sultry whispering voice. 

 

As soon as her words come out, Nayeon lowers herself onto your face, her thighs wrapping around your head as her pussy clings to your mouth. 

 

Surprised by the sudden motion, you take a bit to revel in the moment. Nayeon’s beautiful pussy was welcoming and warm, you already feel her heat as she presses against your face. You wander around her folds, painting long slow strokes up and down with your tongue as you dive into her walls, taking in all her fluids as they soak your face.

 

You find her hardened clit and focus on it, pressing your tongue against it and rub around in all directions. Nayeon’s taste is delectable and sweet, the nectar that releases from her wetness satiates you. 

 

“Fuck…” Nayeon moans, reaching back and grabbing a handful of your hair. 

 

Her moans were so loud they could be heard bouncing off the studio walls. Nayeon grinds her hips back and forth smothering your face, ensuring you take her all in as you're drenched by her wet cunt.

 

After licking at her core for a while, Nayeon stretches her legs out and begins to tease you with both feet, lightly rubbing your cock, putting in minimal effort but still wanting you to feel good. 

 

You grab both hips and shove her body down towards you, pressing her pussy further into your face, attacking her core with your tongue mercilessly. You ate the girl out like your life depended on it, intent on giving her an orgasm.

 

“Fuck...I’m gonna cum.” Nayeon cries out, her voice shaky and muffled.

 

You circle her clit with your tongue violently, feeling her get wetter and wetter as her orgasm hits forcefully and she screams out, juices flowing out like a waterfall all over your mouth and chin as you try and guzzle every drop. Nayeon rocks her hips back and forth, trying to ride her orgasm out to completion. 

 

Standing up and grabbing the bottle of lube from your bag, Nayeon brings it with her as she lays down in front of you. She flips the top of the lid and gives a quick smell, enjoying its light berry scent.

She pours a liberal amount on both of her feet, rubbing lube into the tops and bottoms of her feet, making sure to get them them as slick as possible. Squeezing some onto your dick, Nayeon slowly strokes her hand up and down your shaft, her slender and long fingers wrapping around your dick using short delicate strokes which make you groan.

 

Nayeon moves one foot to your crotch and slowly rubs her sole over your dick, pushing your cock flat against your stomach, applying slight pressure with every movement. Her other foot joins as she takes both and rubs her slick soles up and down your dick, increasing the friction. 

 

Her feet felt like silk wrapped around you, her creamy soles were warm and heavenly, the pleasure they gave out overwhelmed you. 

 

The pressure of her velvety soles feels absolutely amazing, she knew exactly what she was doing and it felt so fucking good. Nayeon keeps one foot on your shaft, and places the other on your balls, simultaneously rubbing both.

 

She stands your dick up and begins to give a proper footjob. Nayeon takes your cock in between both feet and grips hard, giving short but satisfying strokes mimicking a handjob, slamming down against the bottom of your shaft. She speeds up her movements, putting more pressure against your dick and increasing the tempo of her feet. 

 

Nayeon moves her feet sideways, positioning your cock between her soles. This was the spot you loved the most, seeing those high arches wrapped around your dick made your entire world disappear. She grasps you forcefully, gliding your hard cock between her slippery arches, stroking you tightly. 

 

Taking a moment to apply more lube, Nayeon flips over on her stomach, taking your cock in a reverse footjob position and maneuvering your dick in between both of her soles, compressing them tightly around you and pistoning her feet up and down. The view of her soles and toes pressed against up your hardness as she jerks you off was breathtaking, you wanted to stay in this position forever. 

 

Returning to a sitting position, Nayeon takes the side of one foot and stands your dick up against it, her other foot begins to rub her sole over your tip, gliding her toes and the ball of her foot over your swollen head establishing a good rhythm. She alternates speed, rolling her sole fast and then slow using every part of her foot to make you feel good. Precum starts to quietly leak out, landing on her feet signaling that you were close. She switches to her initial position knowing that you’re about to explode. 

 

Nayeon places her feet flat and squeezes your dick hard without it becoming painful, moving her feet gingerly. Her feet are still warm and slick, the tight grip she holds on to you is just enough to send you barreling towards the edge. 

 

“I’m...gonna cum.” 

 

You can barely manage to speak as the build up in your balls reaches its threshold. Nayeon can feel your balls tightening, with one more final stroke your orgasm hits vigorously. 

 

Your cock erupts and cum gushes out of your tip, spraying streams of hot semen all over the tops of her feet and coating her toes. Nayeon slows down her motion, her feet quite soaked in your sticky warmth, lets you ride out your orgasm out as your cock pulsates and you try and catch your breath. 

 

Gently removing your cock from her snug grip, Nayeon brings her feet to her mouth, licking up the mess you made cleaning them both thoroughly. She opens her mouth wide and swirls your cum around in her mouth, leaning her head back as you watch your thick semen disappear down her throat. With one swallow sticks her tongue out revealing your load has completely disappeared.

 

“That was...a lot” she says giggling. 

 

“But tasty as always. I really made you burst didn't I?”


End file.
